A Kish and Ichigo Christmas
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: This Christmas isn't very merry for our favorite alien but maybe his favorite red head can change that.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this is kinda last minute but I've been REALLY busy! I really wanted to get a Christmas one shot up before Christmas so yeah, here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked down the street and thought about earlier events. I never thought me and Aoyama-kun would break up; I never thought I would be the one to dump him, but I did. I never thought that I could have feelings for Kish. How could this happen? When did this happen? It just didn't make sense! He's peverted, psychotic, annoying, and sadistic, among other things!The list goes on and on but somehow I've completely fallen in love with him, the one person I'm not supposed to love, my enemy. I kept walking with no particular desination. I was so lost in my thoughts and when I finally came back to my senses I saw that I had walked all the way to Tokyo Tower. I looked up and saw Kish sitting at the top.

**Kish's POV**

I sat on top of Tokyo Tower looking down at the city below. It was Christmas and everyone seemed to have somewhere to be or someone to be with, exept me. All my family is dead and now I don't even have Pai and Taruto. If it wasn't for that damn Deep Blue! Ichigo hates me, so what do I have to be happy about!? She's probably snuggled up under that damn treehugger! What does she see in him!? Damn Christmas, damn Deep blue, damn everything! Where's my merry Christmas!? I might as well kill myself, it's not like anyone would notice, or even care for that matter. I sighed and decided I would do it. I'll kill myself. I'll jump off of Tokyo Tower and then everyone will be happy. I won't have to live with this constant pain and no one will be bothered by me anymore.

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched as Kish stood up, he looked down and slowly started walking to the edge. At that instant I knew what he was planning on doing. I thanked God for my cat the combination of my cat DNA and the adrenalin coursing through my veins I was able to make it to the top before Kisshu could jump.

**Kish's POV**

"Kish, don't!" I heard Ichigo yell. I smiled a meloncholy smile. I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me, once again. But in one step, I can end it all. No more illusions taunting me. I took the last step but before I could fall I felt a tiny hand grab my wrist. I widened my eyes in surprise and looked back. She was panting hard; their was a look of relief on her face but it quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell Kish!?" She yelled, "Where you trying to kill youself!?"

I was so surprised, I couldn't even speak; Instead I stood there looking at her trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Honestly Kish!"

I finally recovered from my shock when I saw that tears had started to roll down her cheeks.

"Sh, calm down." I pulled her to me in an embrace and I wiped her tears away with my left hand.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down!? How can I!? Do you have ANY idea how bad you scared me just now? "

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I just though that you hated me." Kish explained.

"I'm sorry Kish. I wish you never thought that, it's all my fault..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichigo, why did you stop me?"

"Kish, you baka," She laughed, "I love you!"

"I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well?"

I snapped back into reality.

"You don't how happy it makes me to hear that." I said with a smerk before I pulled her into a kiss.

I ran my hands through her red locks as I kissed her passionately. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and begged for entrance. She opened just enough for me to slip my tongue in and I began to explore. She tasted just like strawberries, which was only suiting. As I kissed her all I could think was 'damn, she's a good kisser!' After a while we broke apart panting.

After she caught her breath she said with a sly smile, "Who said I wanted to kiss you,Kisshu?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so originally this was supposed to be like five chapters and the last was supposed to be posted on Christmas but as I wrote the story it kinda developed into something completely different. After some thinking I thought I'll just keep going with the new changes so yeah. Hope no one is too upset by it...so that's all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**Last Chapter**

"Kish, you baka," She laughed, "I love you!"

"I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well?"

I snapped back into reality.

"You don't how happy it makes me to hear that." I said with a smerk before I pulled her into a kiss.

I ran my hands through her red locks as I kissed her passionately. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and begged for entrance. She opened just enough for me to slip my tongue in and I began to explore. She tasted just like strawberries, which was only suiting. As I kissed her all I could think was 'damn, she's a good kisser!' After a while we broke apart panting.

After she caught her breath she said with a sly smile, "Who said I wanted to kiss you,Kisshu?"

***********************************This Chapter***********************************

Kish looked at the girl he loved with a smile then teleported to her house.

"You would teleport to my room of all places."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your a perv," Ichigo smiled, "But your my perv."

Kish cupped her chin and the two shared a short sweet kiss. They slowly broke apart then suddenly Ichigo was gently tugging his wrist.

"C'mon!"

"Eh, Where?"

"Theres's something I want to show you."

Ichigo lead him the the front door.

"Wait, what if someone sees me?"

"It's Christmas; Not many people will be out, especially at night. So, come on!"

"The two held hands as they walked around the neighborhood.

"You know, my parents always took me to see the lights every Christmas when I was little. I was only like five and it was the most amazing thing to me." Ichigo said with a sad smile. "But then I got older so they stated working more...but that's not the point. I wanted you to see them...aren't they pretty?

"Yeah they are...I gotta admit, you humans really know how to celebrate a holiday...but those lights are nothing compared to you."

She blushed and looked down then met his gaze with a smile.

"You my dear, do not know how much I want to kiss you right now." Kish told her.

"She giggled and kept walking.

"So, why do you put up lights and decorations on Christmas?"

"Hm...I don't really know how it started, but... who cares? It's pretty!

All the houses in the neighborhood were decked out with decoration. There were houses with Santa and his sleigh on the roof, some houses had fake snow, and even more with the reindeers that light up.

"The reindeers moving."

"Yep, that's what happends."

"At all the other houses it just lighted up."

"Well this one moves and lights up...you know, you sound like me when I was five.

She gasped with a shocked look on her face, "It moved!"

Suddenly Kish started to tickle her, "Take that back!"

"Never!"

"Fine by me." Kish tickled her even more.

"Ah! Kish, haha, Stop!"

"Bad kitties get punished!"

"I'm sorry hahaha..."

"Not good enough Kitten."

Ichigo gasped for breath as she laughed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes ahaha"

"Then tell me I'm the sexiest creature to ever live in the whole universe and beg for forgiveness!" Kish said with a huge grin on his face, obviously enjoying his power over her.

"I'm sorry and I take it back!"

"And?"

"Your the rmphhmmphrammmm" She said it so fast and quiet that even Kisshu couldn't make out what she said.

"What was that Kitten? I didn't quite hear you!"

"I said your the sexiest creature to ever live!" She said at lightning speed.

Kish stopped ticking Ichigo and she caught her breath. After that they were both tired to he teleported them back to her house, to her living room to be exact.

"Thanks Koneko-chan, that was fun...we don't have anything like that on our planet.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was an akward silenced then Ichigo quickly excused herself to go change.

"She changed into black shorts with pink hearts and a black tank. Then she put on a pair of slipper like boots that could be folded down. They were black and she folded them down to reveal the pink inside. There were also two pink stings with two pom-poms at the end**(A.N Like the socks with the little balls at the back of the ankle, but it's attached to a string)**. She then proceed to take her hair down and brush it. She looked in the mirror then tussled her hair a little so she didn't look like she was trying to hard.

On her way back downstairs she grabbed a pair of black satin pajamas.

"You look good."

"Thanks and here." She tossed the pajamas in Kish's direction, "And if you're wondering, no, they're not Masaya's."

"Kish shrugged and said," If you say so."

Kish pulled off his shirt showing his well defined body.

"Kish, what are you doing?"

"Did you not want me to change?" Kish said with mock innocence.

"In the bathroom!"

"Oh, come on, don't act like you didn't enjoy the view." Kish said as he walked into the bathroom smirking.'

When he came out, he walked over to the couch and sat next to Ichigo. She instantly scooted closer to him so she could wrap her arms around his torso and lay her head on his chest. Kish was surprised by her actions but wrapped his arms around her and held her securely. They cuddled as they watched Christmas movies. They were watching 'The year without a Santa Clause' and the scene came up with Heat Miser and Snow Miser are arguing. They continued to watch it then the scene came when they starting singing **(A.N. If you don't know what I'm talking about you should look it up now)**.

**"**You know, we kinda act like them," He paused then added with a chuckle, "And your Heat Miser!"

She leaned up from his chest and turned to look at him.

"Escuse me!? What are you trying to say? Are you calling me a hot head, because that's what it sounds like. And besides, don't you think I'm a little better looking than Heat Mizer?" She said playfully.

"I don't know about that Koneko-chan, he's pretty hot."

She playfully pushed his shoulder and said, "Oh, shut up."

They went back to watching Christmas movies and eventully fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start the story, big thanks to:

**kisshuismylife**

**GirLover58**

**LunaRose16**

**MewIsabella**

If you didn't review or anything, I still want to thank you for reading, now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew ~desu

Kisshu woke up to find his beloved Koneko-chan in his arms sleeping peacfully. He was so sure last night had been a dream but if it wasn't a dream, then that means...

"Ichigo really loves me!" He exclaimed and jumped up in the air, eyes sparkling.

"Kish, what are you doing?" Ichigo groaned drowsily

"Sorry about that Koneko-chan" Kish said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

Ichigo got up and walked to the kitchen while she put her hair in a messy bun.

"So, mind explaining what that was about?" She grabbed a box of frosted flakes and two bowls.

"Heh sorry, it's just that this is a dream come true for me." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Well with that passionate outburst, I can believe it." Ichigo joked.

"Oh come on, You said it yourself, you love me; and besides you can't deny you love having me around."

"Oh? Please, humor me Kish" She grabbed the milk and poured it in the bowls.

"All of last night you were smiling... and your still smiling." He smirked.

She crossed her arms and looked away with an embarassed blush on her face then huffed," Whatever" the smile still on her face.

She grabbed to spoons and they ate their cereal laughing and joking unknowing that two jealous eyes were watching. Little did they know their Christmas miracle just might turn into a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TMM~desu

_italics = Masaya's POV _

normal = General POV

Masaya seethed at the sight of them, he just couldn't believe it!

_'How dare that THING take what was rightfully HIS!? _

Masaya was already mad that Ichigo was with the one person he hated the most but he absolutely lost it Ichigo got up to put the bowls in the sink and Kish came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

_'How dare that filthy alien even touch her!'_

Kish pulled her closer to him and nuzzled into her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her strawberry shampoo then started trailing kisses down her neck. Masaya wanted to tear Kish apart limb by limb.

_'He must have put a spell on her! No, that can't be it; her love for me is much stronger than any spell. That's it! He must have kidnapped her parents and forced her to be his! She must be acting like this so she can trick him and get her parents back! I must save her! But if I act now I will surely lose...I must go plan!"_

And with that last though Masaya was off to conduct his sceme.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Your lovely authoress is back! Ok, but all joking aside thank you everyone for their support. Um, I really hope this is the last time I go without updating for so long, I'll try to change that but yeah, that's all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Pai flew over Tokyo searching for Kish who had been missing since the night before.

'Where did that idiot run off to? Wherever he is, for his sake and my sanity I hope he stays there.'

The more Pai thought about it, the madder he got.

'I could be working on research but instead I have to hunt down Kish; since when did he learn how to disable my tracking device?'

Pai continued to search the streets of Tokyo from over-head as he thought to himself. Pai flew and after a while he ran into someone unexpected. The Blue Knight. Pai watched as the Blue Knight made his way in his direction.

'What is he doing here? Mew Ichigo isn't in mews arent't even here! So...why is he? How peculiar indeed."

Pai waited as the Blue Knight made his way. After a few seconds the two were looking at each other face to face.

"I've been looking for you." the Blue Knight said, not even out of breath."

"Is that so?" Pai raised an eyebrow.

"Hai. I have some information on Kish."

"Do you now?"

"Hai. He was with that mew and still is I believe. I could be wrong but I believe they are together as a couple."

"Mew Ichigo hates Kish."

"I know, but I saw them and they were very friendly a little too friendly for my liking."

"Assuming I believe you, what do you gain from tellng me this?"

"I have a proposition."

"I'm listening."

"I'll be frank. I don't like Kish, infact, I hate him. I don't want him of all people to steal my Ichigo from me. I know that you couldn't care less about my love life but I do know that it is troublesome for you to have Kish running around with the enemy. I want to help you take over Earth."

"How does capturing Earth help you get Ichigo?"

"I want to help you capture Earth and in return me and Ichigo get to live. I also want to help rule with you, Tart, and possibly Kish. I don't like the idea of being in alliance with Kish but if I must I will, granted I get my request. But personally I think you should just get rid of him for betraying you."

"Wouldn't you be betraying the mews?" Pai asked raising a brow once again.

"I would do anything to be with Ichigo."

"Hmm, interesting proposition. Bring me proof of Kish's betrayal and I will consider it.

"Understood."

Pai created a portal to teleport but the Blue Knight stopped him.

"How will I find you?"

"Meet me here by sundown tomorrow."

"Hai.

A.N. It's finally getting to the good part! Maybe you will finally learn what the summary means pretty soon. Or maybe not! Anyways, don't forget to review, it makes me update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Pai went straight to his lab. Though he didn't show it, he was pissed.

'How dare Kish!? First he spoke ill Master Deep Blue-sama, then he sabataged our plans and held back in battle, and now he's with the enemy!?"

**On Earth**

Kish sat on the couch and Ichigo sat inbetween his legs leaning against him. Kish put his arms around her," Hey Ichigo, what are we going to do?"

"I don't really know, but can we just not tell them so soon?"

"Whenever your ready Kitten."

"Which reminds me, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called in sick."

"Then they aren't expecting to see you today?"

"Nope, why?"

"We're going on a date."

"Eh?"

"No really, we are."

"But I'm-"

"Come on don't you want to go out with your boyfriend?" Kish put a hurt look on his face.

"I'm not even ready."

"Then I'll be back at 7, Ja ne Koneko-chan."

Ichigo sighed.

'That Kish, he's such a handful. I guess I should start getting ready."

Ichigo started on her way upstairs when the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?'

She opened the door to see Masaya standing there with a smile, "Hey Ichigo."

"Uh, hi." Ichigo said surprised.

"So where are your parents?" Masaya said as he just walked in uninvited.

"Out of town."

"Is that so?" He smiled with an evil glint in his eye and sat on the couch.

"Ano, why are you here?"

"So visit my favorite girl of course."

"Of course" Ichigo said with a fake smile plastered on here face.

"He got up and hugged her," I missed you, why haven't you called me honey?"

"Um...was I supposed to?" Ichigo said with slight distaste.

He stroked her right cheek," I would have like it."

"Um, Masya you do realise we're not together anymore, right?" she said and ducked out of his arms.

"And?"

"Your being a little too friendly to just be my friend."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He frowned.

"Um..." Ichigo stopped talking when her phone rang.

"I should get that."

Ichigo flipped open her pink phone but Masaya just took it out her hand and closed it.

"That's not really polite Ichigo. Now tell me, who is that new boyfriend of yours, hmm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your with someone, in your house and you were pretty comfty with him, weren't you?"

"Ok what the hell? Are you stalking me now?"

"I prefer to call is discreet people watching."

"Ok, you are SUCH a creeper!"

"Ichigo, I just worry about you. You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Ok you need to leave, like now." Ichigo said pointing to the door for emphasis.

"And if I don't want to?" Masaya said as he walked closer to her.

"What are you doing!?"

Masaya had grabbed her wrist, "I hate that alien scum! If will kill him if he goes anywhere near you!"

"Ow," Ichigo whimpered, "Masaya your hurting me."

"Good." Masaya let go and started walking toward the door.

"Thanks for the visit bye Ichigo" He said with a smile as if nothing had happened then walked out the door.

'Ok, he's completely lost it.' Ichigo thought to herself then went upstairs to start getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Ichigo took a shower and washed her hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. After about thirty-five minutes she was done so she stepped out of the shower and put on a towel. She walked into her room and changed into some shorts and a tee shirt. She also put on a her pair of pink and black slipper boots. She went to the bathroom and began to blow dry her hair thinking of ways to tell the mews what happened. When Ichigo finished she brushed her teeth and washed her face with her acne stress control facial scrub by neutrogena. She then turned on her curling iron and began to curl her hair to perfection. The curls ended about an inch longer then her shoulders. She looked in the mirror then she start having the feeling she was being watched. Even though she was freaked out, she chose to ignore it. She sprayed so finishing gloss on her hair to make it shiny then she rubbed some facial moisturizer on her face and began doing her make-up. She only had a little over and hour and she still hadn't picked out an outfit. After trying on outfit after outfit she had found the perfect one. Ichigo decided on dark blue skinny jeans with a black longsleave shirt with a low neckline. Her shoes were black ankle boots with a six inch heel and about a one inch platform. Her smokey eyes (a make-up technique) complemented her black attire. Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror and observed herself. She deemed it acceptable then went and sat on her bed and flipped open her phone.

"Well don't you look absolutely scrumptious" Kish said with his signature smirk.

Kish was standing there with an emerald green almost brown band tee shirt with a black hooded jacket that was partly zipped. He also had dark skinny jeans and black vans. His hair was down without the bands and it was styled like a j-rocker. His ears were also different, in place of his alien ears were human ears.

"Hmm, I guess you clean up nicely." she said with a playful smile.

She walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kish said with a smile.

Ichigo giggled then said," So what's up with the ears.

"I took a pill invented by Pai that temparily converts them."

"Ah." she said in understandment.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

Kish teleported them on top of Tokyo Tower where he had a picnic set up.

Ichigo turned to him and asked,"Ok, how am I just now seeing how sweet you really are?"

Kish blushed and mumbled,"I guess I didn't make it that easy to see."

Kish and Ichigo sat cuddled up together and then Kish pulled her into his lap.

He held a strawberry covered in whipped cream up to Ichigo's mouth and said "say aaah."

Ichigo laughed," Kiiish!"

"I'm not letting you go until you open up."

Ichigo pouted but did as she was told. Ichigo opened her mouth but instead of Kish feeding it to her wiped the whipped cream all over her face and ate the strawberry.

"Kiiiiiiish!"

He chuckled but stopped when Ichigo took the whole can and sprayed it on his face. Kish was surprised but only for a second.

"This. Means. War." he said with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Bring it on."

Kish and Ichigo threw and smashed stuff all over each other then finally they called a truce and lied down next to each looking up and panting.

Kish turned his head to look at her and said,"I might not be Mr. Perfect but you can't say that I'm not more fun then that treehugger."

"Very true." Ichigo smiled and met his gaze.

They stared at each other for a while smiling then he said,"Ready to go now?"

"Ii desu ne" (translation: sounds good)

Kish stood up then held out his hands to help her up.

They went back to Ichigo's house and Ichigo took her bathroom while Kisshu showed in her parent's bathroom.

Ichigo walked into the living room to see Kish in in a pair of black sweats with his shirt hanging over his right shoulder. Ichigo was wearing the black pink cheer shorts and a black sports tank made of cotton that she was wearing when she got ready for the date. She also wore the pink and black slipper boots. Hey hair was damp so it was a dark crimson and she wore it in a messy bun.

"Did you wait long?"

"Nah, not really." He smiled back.

"Oh ok."

"See something you like Koneko-chan?"

"I would say yes but if I did you would not let me hear the end of it."

"You pretty much just said yes."

"I know" she smiled then came over and cuddled into him.

"We always sit like this."she said as she brought her arms to wrap them around his neck.

When she did that he caught a glimpse of her wrist. He grabbed her arm from around him and looked at it. Masaya had left a mark from when he grabbed her wrist and Kish had noticed.

"Ichigo, what happend?"

"Um nothing really...hmm I wonder what's on t.v." S=she said nervously and she pulled her hand away and grabbed for the remote.

"Stop trying to avoid the subject." he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I don't think you'll like it, in fact I know you won't."

"I won't like what Ichigo?" he said getting impatient.

"Um well..."

"I'm waiting"

"Aoyama-kun was here today."

"What are you trying to say." he asked even though he already knew the answer

"It really isn't that big of a deal, things just got a little out of hand that's all."

"I won't have some treehugger harrassing my girlfriend."

"It's fine Kish, really." she tried to calm him down.

He sat up and yelled, "No Ichigo, it's not. I won't have him abusing you and you think it's okay. I'm not gonna let some punk beat up on you."

"Kish, please don't"

Kish threw on his shirt then looked at her and said before teleporting away, "I'm sorry Ichigo but I can not tolerate this."

Kish teleported to Masaya's house to his room and Kicked him in the chest. Masaya got up but Kish quickly kicked him in the chest which caused Masaya to slam into the wall.

"What the hell!?"

"That's my line."

"What!?" Masaya said getting pissed.

""How dare you lay a finger on Ichigo!"

Masaya slid up the wall needing support then Kish lunged at him, sai swords in hand. Masaya ducked out the way transforming into the Blue Knight and Kish stabbed his sai into the wall. Kish pulled it out and turned just in time. The Blue Knight went to bring his sword down on Kish but Kish raised his sai sword over his head and formed an "X" to trap the knight's sword. The Blue Knight still tried to bring it down even though it was trapped but his strength was no match for the extraterrestria. Kish kept his swords in an "X" and pushed up causing the Blue Knights sword to fling up in the air and go flying over head. The Blue Knight raised his hand to grab it and he was so focused on getting the sword back he forgot about Kisshu. Kish stabbed the Blue Knight on the right side of his chest and he collapsed clutching his chest screaming in pain.

Kish smirked maliciously and hissed,"Serves you right."

Kish teleported back to Ichigo's house and saw Ichigo sitting on the couch with a tear soaked face.

She looked up and asked, "Are yo mad at me."

Kish face went soft and he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He sat there and held her for a while then looked grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"I could never be mad at you Kitten. I love you, NEVER forget that."

Kish picked her up bridal style and teleported them to her room. He got in bed while still holding her and he pulled the blankets over them and they went to sleep.

A.N. This was my first fight scene so I hope it wasn't too bad. Anwyas, review and tell me what you think! Oyasuminasai! (translation: good night)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Masaya sat at his desk clutching his chest wincing in pain. He was trying to formulate a plan to get Ichigo back but with the pain in his chest, he could hardly think. It was aready 8:00 and he only had till before sundown to get proof. He stuggled to his feet and changed into a white cotton tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He put on a pair of white slip-on vans and grabbed a digital camera before walking out the door. When he reached Ichigo's house he went to the tree outside her room and begain climbing it. He hid in the braches watching them, waiting on his chance to arrive. Kish sat on her bed watching Ichigo get ready. Ichigo walked outthe bathroom and walked right over to Kish. He stood up and hugged her around the waist. Ichigo looped her arms around his neck. Masaya took this as his chance and snapped a picture right before they teleported away. A twisted smile spread across Masaya's face, it was only a matter of time before Ichigo was with him and Kisshuwas out of the picture...or so he thought.

A.N. Sorry it's so short but I will be updating later today.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if it isn't very interesting, it's just them working at the cafe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew~desu!

"Wow, your actually early for once." Ryou said genuinely surprised.

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Well kinda but I really don't care as long as your here and dressed before the cafe opens."

"Oh." was all Ichigo said before walking in the changing room.

Ichigo changed into her cafe uniform and walked out to see that Zakuro had arrived.

Lettuce was sweeping and Mint was drinking tea as usual.

"Hey Zakuro." Ichigo smiled.

"Hi Ichigo," she smiled back,"It's good to see you here early for once."

"Yeah, hopefully it happens a lot more" Ryou called to Zakuro but he was really hinting at Ichigo to show up on time.

Ichigo just ignored his comment and went over to the table Mint was at. Lettuce had just finished sweeping and went over to them. Ichigo reached up to fix her bangs and Mint was able to see the inside of her wrist (A.N. the side thats over the palm).

"Ouch, what happened?"

"You would not even believe it."

"That bad?" Mint said actually getting interested.

"Masaya came to my house and went psychotic on me. I guess he wants to get back together but now there's definately no way that is going to happen."

"Wait,so Masaya did that?" Mint asked surprised.

"Yeah. He is usually so sweet but he was so...different."

"Wow."

Zakuro walked out of the changing room and Pudding came running in the door.

"Pudding's here now!"

"Thanks for announcing that Pudding because I didn't see your come barging through the door."

"Your welcome Ryou-oniisan." Pudding smiled at the blonde not catching his sarcasm.

The work day carried on as usual. Mint sat and did nothing while the others atleast tried to work. Lettuce tried to help but only made it worse by breaking plates that Ichigo had to clean up. Zakuro also tried but she only scared off costumers and the costumers that did stay requested a new waitress which meant Ichigo had to work twice as hard. Pudding worked some and when she worked she did good but she mostly just did tricks all day. Ichigo could not wait till closing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"So it appears what you say is true." Pai said in his usual monotone voice.

"Now, what are we going to do about Kisshu?" The Blue Knight smirked talking as if they were already allies.

"I guess we'll have to plan that, won't we?" Pai uncharacteristic smirked back.

Pai put his hand on the knight's shoulder then teleported them to his ship.

Tart heard the sound of a teleportation.

"Hey Pai," he said walking in the room then stopped," What is he doing here!?"

"Pai, he'll be working with us from now on." Pai said as if it was nothing.

"But Pai he works with the enemires!"

"Taruto, listen to what I tell you. We have us beat in numbers.

Tart was about to open his mouth and complain but Pai kept talkiing.

"We need to win at all cost, no matter how many deals we go back on or who we betray."

The Blue Knight stood next to Pai with a satisfied look on his face.

**With Ichigo and Kish**

"They are going to get suspicious."

"Let them, I don't care!"

Ichigo just gave him a look and he sighed.

"Okay, you're right"

"You act like you can't come back. When my parents say their leaving for two weeks it usually turns out to be for like a month."

"Okay Koneko-chan," Kish smiled, "But remember you're the one who said it, not me."

"Oh great, now you're never going to leave" she joked then smiled and looked up at him.

He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips," Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone."

She sighed dramatically," I'll try."

With that last comment, Kish teleported away.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I actually didn't have a reason this time *sweatdrops*

aheh but on the brigth side, atleast I updated! Also thank you everyone for reading this far and for all of your support.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kish teleported to the living room of the ship and he was gretted by a startled Taruto. His eyes we wide and Kish could clearly see the fear and shock in them.

"Kish!" Taruto flew over to him.

"Tart calm down, what's wrong?"

"The Blue Knight, Pai he-"

Their conversation was interupted by Pai teleporting in the room.

"Pai what is Tart going on about, and what does the Blue Knight have to do with it?"

That is when the Blue Knight came walking in from the lab.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Kish yelled.

"Replacing you." the knight smirked back at Kisshu.

Kisshu summoned his dragon swords and lunged at the Blue Knight. Before Kish could reach him, Pai pushed him back causing Kish to fly back; Kish landed on his feet but he slid back. As soon as he stoped he lunged forward ready to attack. He went past Pai and went to the straight to the Blue Knight so fast none of them saw him until Kish was making his attack. Kish drew his swords across his body as if making an "X" slashing at the Blue Knight.

"Kuu-Rai-Sen" (Translation: Sky Thunder Fan)

Kish fell to the ground immobilized and Pai carried him off.

"What the hell." Kish screamed.

"Please Kish, I know it looks bad but it's for the best. There is no time to explain but just trust me." Pai told him.

Kish would normally go off but the look in Pai's eyes told him that he could still be trusted.

Pai left Kisshus in the room chained to his bed by all four limbs and all Kish could think was," Well I hope I can trust you because otherwise, this will be a huge pain to deal with."

"Tart go to your room." Pai looked back and told him before returning to the lab.

Tart obeyed not wanting to share Kisshu's fate.

"Is it really okay to keep him loose?" the knight asked Pai while sneering at Tart.

"He's a lot more obediant than Kisshu."

"Hm" the knight said unempressed as he turned and walked off into the lab leaving Pai.

Pai was highly irritated with the knight but he put his feelings aside and teleported to the lab.

"To create a plan to take down the mews and have it a sucess I need to know a few things." Pai told him.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclimer: **As much as I wish Idid, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

**TART'S POV**

If I go release Kish, Pai will know it was me and I'll be in an even worse situation. But I don't want to work with them and betray Kish. I don't know who to pick and if Kish and I leave we have nowhere to go.

**End of Tart's POV**

Tart sat in his room debating on what to do and then an idea struck him. He teleported to the cafe hoping he could find a way to save his brother. He teleported to the cafe knowing it had just closed. Keiichiro and Ryou were in the lab and the girls looked up from where they were. Lettuce stopped sweeping, Ichigo stopped wiping the table, and Pudding and Zakuro stopped washing and drying the kitchen; Mint just kept drinking her tea.

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding ran up to him and clunge to him.

"What are you doing here?" Zakuro asked with caution.

"I need your help."

"Why would we help the enemy?" Mint scoffed.

"Please," Tart pleaded,"Just listen before you do anything."

"And just why should we do that?"

"I'm begging you."

"Maybe we should listen before we just attack." Pudding tried to persuade them.

"Pudding." Mint sighed.

Pudding sighed too then went over to the rest of them.

"You have five seconds, start talking." Ichigo said and crossed her arms.

"That knight guy has teamed up with Pai and-"

"Okay, you're done, I've heard enough." Ichigo interrupted him

"Do you honestly expect us to belive that?" Mint asked but really didn't care to hear the answer.

"Fine! But don't act so shocked when the Blue Knight betrays you especially, you Ichigo! Do you really think no one has noticed your wrist!?"

Tart didn't know what the marks on her wrist were from but he was desperate. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he need to get out of the situation he was in. He teleported back to the ship to see the the knight sitting on his bed arms crossed with one leg crossed over the other.

"And Pai said you were obediant."

Tart looked at the smirk on his face and all he could think was," Oh shit."

A.N. Oh no! Will things get better for the Tart? Will Kish be rescued? You can find out if you review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"What are you doing in my room?" Tart hissed trying to sound threatening.

"What were you doing out of your room?" The Blue Knight retorted, clearly unfazed.

"You're pretty confident considering you just joined our side. You just think you can come here and change everything?"

"You think I can't?" The Blue Knight raised an eyebrow then stood up and got in Tart's face," I **always** get my way."

Tart jupmed back,"I can't wait until Kisshu wipes that smirk off your face!"

"So you siding with Kish?"

Tart gulped," I'm not on either side, they're both my brothers and I know eventually Pai will see reason!"

The Knight sneered,"If you were smart you would have kept your mouth shut, not that it would have done much good, I see right past your little act Taru-Taru."

Tart growled at the nickname.

"As much fun as this is, I'll be on my way."

The Blue Knight walked back to the lab smirking the whole way there; Tart just sat there pissed off trying to think of a plan.

"Did you have any trouble finding the bathroom?"

"A little but Tart showed me."

"I see."

"Now where did we leave off?"

"What day to attack."

"Right,right. Friday is ideal. Hmm about 7 pm should be great. "

"How do you come up with that?" Pai questioned.

"Zakuro is working, Mint has ballet preformance, Pudding will be picking up her brothers and sister from daycare, and Ichigo will be with me on a date."

"And Lettuce?"

"She shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Then you'll do your task and I'll take care of the rest."

Pai teleported him back to Earth just a few blocks from cafe mew mew then left back to the ship. He made a sandwhich and poured some juice in a cup then went to Kisshu's room.

"What the hell do you want backstabber!? Or should I say electrocuter?"

"Kish please just listen for a second." Pai sighed already knowing how Kish was going to act.

"Why should I? So you can feed me lies? Hmm Pai?"

"Kish you have to understand-"

"Understand what Pai? How you betrayed me? My brother? I know I'm adopted but I actually thought you considered me a brother- your family! And to add salt to the wound you go to the guy I hate most! The guy that has taken everything from me! Deep Blue's trust, Ichigo, even my own family! And you want me to listen while you try to justify it!?"

"Kish." he sighed once more.

"I could not care less what you have to say to me."

"Kish, I know you're pissed but-"

"Pissed!? Pissed!? I'm beyooond pissed right now! Words cannot even begin to describe how angry I am. I am seathing right now."

"Looks Kish there's some things I can't say now because I'm sure you'll get mad and a few of those things will slip out and I can't have that happen so for now it's better you're left in the dark about a few things."

"How long have I known you? I've been living with you from the time I was six and you can't even trust me!?"

"I dont have time for this." Pai told him.

"You don't have time for what Pai? Your family?"

"I was going to take the handcuffs off your wrist but your clearly worked up so you can eat when you're more calm." Pai sat the plate and cup in the knightstand and teleported back to his lab.

Tart heard his two brothers loud and clear and he hated seeing them like this. They have had their differences before but at the end of the day they were brothers and everything always worked out but this time he wasn't so sure how thing would end. Tart sighed and knew he would just have to stick it out. Tart teleported to Pai's room and searched for the key to the power restricting handcuffs. Tart found it then went to Kisshu's room. Kisshu heard the sound of teleportation and looked to see Tart.

"Hey sqirt. Sorry I got you into this." he said giving Tart a sad smile.

"It's not your fault Kish."

Tart release him and Kish ate his sandwhich.

"Are you still hungry? I could go get something else."

Kish ruffled Tart's hair, "Nah, I'm good."

"Oh, ok."

"I suppose you have put the cuffs on now?" Kish asked but he already knew the answer.

Tart bit his lower lip.

"It's all good Tart, go ahead.

"But Kish!"

"Quiet down Pai will hear and it's fine, I won't be mad. I don't want you to get in trouble because if you do I can't help."

Tart reluctantly put the handcuffs back on the put the key back then went back to his room.

Tart layed down and fell asleep with his last thought being 'I know how I can help you now, just wait Kish.'


	14. Chapter 14

***PLEASE READ***

OK so I had this story called Tokyo Mew Mew: The Songfic but it's not on fanfiction anymore but I just put it on fictionpress but I changed the name to Love Triangle. Also I realized I haven't been thanking everyone for all the support as of lately so thanks =) and I think that's it.

**Disclaimer:** I wished I owned TMM but I don't so...sucks for me...

The Blue Knight went over into Ryou's room then to Keiichiro's room and dusted them with the sleeping powder Pai had given him then headed straight for the lab and got on the computer. Masaya opened the mews profiles knowing that it had **everything **about them. He sent the files to Pai's computer and printed the information on each mew. Then he got all the stats Ryou and Keiichiro had collected during the fights and did the same. When the knight was finished Pai crashed their computer by hacking into it and sending them a virus. The Knight went home and detransformed. All he could think of was how everything was going his way and according to plan. Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding would be busy and they wouldn't notice their phones till it's too late; neither will Ichigo. Masaya couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Now all he to do was wait.

**Later The Next Day (Friday)**

Ever since Ichigo had woken up she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong (A.N. Her cat senses were tingling haha). She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew **something** bad would happen today. She was already nervous with seeing Masaya because she knew he would go beserk when he found out she was only going to tell him to leave her and Kisshu alone and that dreadful feeling was dragging her down. The feeling just wouldn't go away. She took a shower to calm her nerves then changed into a black dresss with a print of small red and hot pink flowers. The dress and a 3/4 sleeve and it ended mid-thigh. It was also very formfitting. After she changed she blow dried and straightened her hair. She looked at the clock and it read 6:45. She put on a pair of black vans (because had a feeling she would have to run or fight without her pendant and there was noooo way she was doint that in heels) then she put her pendant on a chain (A.N. like a necklace but for easy access) and left. She got to the restraunt they were supposed to meet at and saw Masaya was already there.

"Ichigo-chan." he smiled and waved.

"Hi Masaya" she said as she got closer.

The hugged and Ichigo felt very uneasy. Masaya pulled away and looked at her.

"What's wrong." he said frowning.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just checking."

The two sat at their table and talked for a while then her phone started ringing. She looked to see who called and it read Lettuce. Masaya saw who it was and took her phone and pressed ignore (A.N. Idk if all phones have them but it's like you can press accept or ignore).

"What was that for?"

"We haven't been together at all this week, I just don't want our time to be interupted."

"I still should see what she wants." Ichigo said clearly irritated.

He leaned over the table and kissed her but he was quickly shoved away. The kiss only lasted a second but it was long enough for him to put her phone on vibrate without her seeing.

As Masaya and Ichigo were on their date Pai busy executing their plan. Pai had infused four chimera animas throught the city relatively close to each mews location. It was all going according to plan and Pai and Masaya couldn't be more pleased. The chimera animas were running loose throughout the city and no one was there to stop them. Ryou was busy trying to figure out what went wrong with the computers when Keiichiro ran into the room.

"Ryou, we have a problem!"

"Worse than this?"

"Yes, but they are connected."

"What is it?"

"I was watching the news and it seems that there is four chimera animas in different parts if the city.

"And without the computers we can't contact them through their pendants." Ryou aid now understanding.

"Exactly."

"Keiichiro can you go drive to where they are and warn them? I'll call them." Ryou asked him.

"Already on it." Keiichiro said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

Ryou tried calling the mews but the calls went to voicemail. He called Lettuce hoping atleast she would pick up.

"What is it Ryou?"

"There's chimera animas loose in the city. There is one that is about 5 miles northeast from your house. I need you to destroy it and also try to contact the mews through their pendants, our computers are down."

"Hai."

Ryou hung up and kept trying to contact the other girls but each time no one picked up. Lettuce on the other hand was able to reach them.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo and Masaya had just left the restraunt and were walking throught the park when Ichigo hear Lettuce's voice over the pendant.

"Ichigo we need you. Their are four chinema animas in the city. Theres a chimera anima southwest from where the daycare is. Go help Pudding."

Masaya was furious.

'How did the mews figure out about the chimera animas so fast? They were supposed to be busy so how were they contacted so easily?'

Many different thoughts ran through Masaya's head but he didn't have time to waste. He grabbed Ichigo my the wrist refusing to let her leave.

"Masaya, what are you doing!? Let go!"

"I can't let you ruin my plans Ichigo." he said harshly

"Masaya what had gotten into you!? This is exactly why I chose Kish over you!"

Ichigo saw the look on his face and instantly regretted what she said. She knew that Masaya wouldn't hesitate to attack her and her team needed her.

**With the Mews**

The mews all raced to the chimera anima closest to them. Pai mentally cursed for not doing something about Lettuce. The girls fought their hardest but the we beat up pretty bad. The animals were infused with their natural predator and the mews could barely keep up. The mews were all tired and they were pretty much just being thrown around. It was also a lot harder when they were trying to defeat the chimeras by themselves rather then with each others help. They fought and fought and after a long hard battle they all defeated the chimeras. The four mews had finished at the same time but before they could head back to where they previously were they got a distress call from Ichigo. They rushed to the park and saw the Blue Knight attacking Ichigo. When the mews got there the Blue Knight ran off and Ichigo detransformed.

"Thanks guys."

"What was that all about?" Mint asked.

" I'll explain later."

Ichigo was worried about what had just happened and on top of it all she hadn't heard from Kish since he left and that had been about two days ago. She was tired and she didn't feel like thinking about it all. She headed home but when she got there she saw an unexpected visitor.

A.N. Another cliffie hehe so review and find out!


End file.
